


Talk Is Cheap

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fights, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow has been making mistakes lately. And only actions are going to fix them.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Talk Is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12 of Femslash February: fighting/hugs/touch.

They banter, they joke around. However, Snow and Regina haven’t had an argument, a real argument in a very long time.

Snow is busier these days with her new role as principal. Her workload has tripled and like when she became mayor, she’s dealing with demanding people. Parents, teachers, even kids have the gall to come in and complain about how she’s running the place. She goes in early and comes home late. Her time with her family has diminished and she’s aware, but there’s not much she can do about it.

When Regina asks if she’ll be home in time for their big family dinner, she says yes, knowing how much it means to her. And to her benefit, she does try. Her meeting lets out at 5 PM, she’ll have time to grab the wine requested, head home and change.

Then after the meeting lets out, a parent shows up in her office. Their child has been struggling immensely and they feel like their teacher isn’t doing all they can. What is supposed to be a 10-minute meeting develops into 3 hours where they come up with a plan together. Snow feels confident as she heads home that she’s helped Thumbelina’s daughter succeed.

And then she pulls up into the drive, wine in hand. Sans Regina’s black Mercedes, it’s empty. Snow heads inside, warmth covering her after being out in the cold for so long. The famous lasagna’s aroma flows through the kitchen. Snow throws up her jacket and kicks off her ballet feet, heading into the dining room. There’s a quarter of the pasta dish left, with dirty plates and wine glasses left behind. Snow lowers the bottle onto the table, frowning.

“Killian and David have early days tomorrow.” A chill runs down Snow’s spine at the sound of her wife’s voice. “Plus, it’s David’s night with Neal and it’s cutting close to his bedtime.”

Snow turns around to take in her wife. Regina’s in a merlot red blouse, made of the softest silk. Snow loves that shirt on her, it cuts at all the right curves. Her signature lipstick is smudged, the same shade on one of their wine glasses from their wedding dress. Her black pencil skirt covers enough of what you’d expect from a Queen, while still showing off her damn sexy legs.

If only the scowl on her face didn’t make Snow want to run and hide.

  
“Emma got called into something,” Regina continues. “Henry has a big test to study for.”

“Regina…”

“You said you’d be here.” Regina’s voice is even, but Snow knows her. She knows her better than anyone else. She’s masking her vulnerability. “We held dinner for as long as we could.” She starts collecting the dishes, refusing to meet Snow’s eye. “Lasagna got cold.”

“I’m sorry,” Snow manages out.

“You throw that word around like Halloween candy!” Regina drops the lipstick mark glass onto the table, it falling with a thud against the burgundy cloth.

“Something came up.”

“Of course it did.”

“Regina, you’re mayor!” Snow argues back, feeling exhausted. She got to the school at six that morning and all she’s wanted today is a slice of lasagna, some wine and talking with the family they share. “You have to get that shit happens.”

“I get it. But I also get boundaries! I get that I have a family that needs me!”

“I understand that.”

“Sure you do. It’s why I’m having dinner alone with the boys 6 nights a week. I’m the one checking Henry’s homework and tutoring Neal in History. I’m explaining to them why you’re never here! Henry’s old enough to get it, but Neal is always asking for his mom.”

“Regina…”

“We don’t have him full time, you’d think after Emma you’d make more of an effort.”

Snow’s jaw drops and her eyes narrow. “That’s a fucking low blow and you know it. Especially considering why I couldn’t raise my daughter!”

“Well I would think you’d understand that I’ve been a neglected wife once, I didn’t sign up for it a second time!”

Any anger she has drains from Snow’s body. Regina’s tough façade has broken. Her eyes face the table, but Snow can see the pools of tears in them. Her lip trembles, her fingers shake as she tries to grasp a fork smudged with ricotta cheese.

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Regina repeats, softer this time. Broken.

Snow clambers for a response, but finds herself empty. Regina straightens herself out, clearing her throat and exiting the room. Her heels click against the stairs and soon, a bedroom door shutting.

She’s quiet as she clears the dishes and loads them into the sink. They have a dishwasher, but she tends to do it by hand when she’s upset or stressed, which has been a lot lately. Being principal is the job she didn’t know she always wanted. She gets to help both students and teachers, she gives hope when there is one. Like tonight, she assured Thumbelina that her daughter would thrive.

And yet she didn’t even know her own son was struggling with History.

She tries to remember times where she came before her father’s duties and comes up short. A part of her can’t blame him. He was a king; the subjects have to come first. As time has gone on, however, Snow’s learned people can balance both. Regina finds a way. She’s mayor and is home most night for their boys.

Why is Snow struggling so hard with this?

She’s hurt Regina before. Told secrets that she swore to keep. She killed her mother. It’s something she swore she’d never do it again and yet, there she is. Treating her just as Leopold did.

Another thing she swore she’d never do.

She needs to fix it, but Regina is right. A simple sorry isn’t going to fix it.

Snow wants to give Regina space, let her cool down. And yet, she remembers a piece of advice she’s gotten throughout her life. Don’t go to bed angry. If Regina doesn’t want to talk, she’ll respect it and sleep in the guest room. She still has to try.

As she heads up the stairs, a sudden burst of fear fills her. Regina has been mad at her before, and once she held that resentment for nearly three decades. It took so much time and communication for them each to forgive each other. What if that happens again?

Swallowing her anxiety, Snow softly knocks on the door to the bedroom they share. A quiet “Come in” travels through the white wood. Snow turns the knob and steps inside. The blouse is discarded to the side and her wife sits on the bed staring into space wearing just her skirt and black lace bra. In any other circumstance, Snow would take her right then and there. The bra would be all she could focus on.

Now, she all she can see is Regina’s puffy, red face stained with tears. Her bloodshot brown eyes. Her lipstick isn’t the only thing smudged. Mascara hangs around the bags beneath her eyes.

_Fucking idiot_ , Snow chastises herself.

Slowly, Snow walks across the room and sits on the pristinely made bed. She doesn’t move to touch Regina. Yes, she called her in but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to be embraced yet. Regina has complicated feelings on touch. There are times she needs it, starved from years of abuse and neglect. And then there are times where she needs space. Snow gives her what she needs, even when everything in her screams that Regina needs a hug.

“I don’t want to keep apologizing,” she says softly.

Regina scoffs. “I’d love for there to be less for you to apologize for.”

“I just…” Snow trails off, sighing. “I’ve always struggled with the balance of duty and family. I took you away from being executed because I love you. Which I don’t regret, but as leader of a kingdom…”

“It was a stupid choice,” Regina interrupts. “And I taught you better.”

The corners of Snow’s lips tug up. “Exactly. And I shove my daughter into a wardrobe to save her life…and to save the kingdom in one fell swoop. When I was mayor, I drowned between responsibilities and motherhood…” She’s rambling, making excuses and that’s not what she set out to do. “I’m terrible with balance. Period.”

“Well, you are a hero.” Regina shoots her a look. “They tend to be pretty black and white.”

Snow accepts the quip. “It’s not an excuse, though. Like you said, you have a lot on your plate and you manage to be home.”

“Because I delegate, Snow. I am mayor but not everything in the town falls on me. I have a team of people and so do you. There’s a perfectly capable vice principal to take on some of those duties. I get some are the principal’s job, but Teresa can handle some of it too.”

“I know, I know.” Snow sighs, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ve just been so concerned with making sure everyone is happy, I forgot to think about my family. And I couldn’t have fucked up more.” Regina simply nods. “I don’t want to be my father, Regina. I want to be a parent my kids remember spending time with on more than just special occasions. I don’t want my wife to feel like she doesn’t come first with me.”

Regina dips her head. “I shouldn’t have compared…”

“No.” Snow pulls a Regina and lifts her chin with two fingers. If Regina doesn’t want to be touched, she doesn’t show it. She gazes up at Snow, her eyes still filled with that vulnerability. “I’ve been neglecting you. And that’s not okay.” Tears cloud her vison. “I’m not going to anymore. I’ll delegate, I’ll figure it out. But what I won’t do is make you feel like you’re alone, because you’re not, Regina.”

Regina slowly nods once more. Snow knows it’s going to take more than just some hollow promises. She has to prove herself, just like they both did after the curse broke. Words are the cheapest thing you can give a person. Actions show so much more.

Regina sucks back a deep breath. “I just…need you here. I’ve been alone so long…I can’t…”

“I know.” Snow pulls her into her arms. Regina’s head lays against her chest. Snow brushes her lips against her temple. Her wife’s sweet apple blossom perfume fills her nostrils, grounding her. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going back to that.”

“I want to believe you…”

“But I’ve let you down, just like many have before.” Snow purses her lips together. “But I’m going to prove it to you, Regina. Not just you, but the kids too.”

“Good.” Regina lifts her head up. “Because we need you just as much as those kids do.”

Snow strokes her cheek. “And you mean more to me than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
